


We Simmer

by orphan_account



Series: Snow On Barry [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Prequel, SnowBarry - Freeform, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Snowbarry one shots that are the prequel to "Freeze Me", but could also be read as stand alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Queen of the Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! This is a fluffy prequel that will hopefully counteract some of the angst and rather lack of Snowbarry that is currently in "Freeze Me"
> 
> This fic may or may not be referenced in further chapters of "Freeze Me"
> 
> Enjoy the domestic Snowbarry fluff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Caitlin move in together

The last box was unpacked, the U-Haul had left hours ago along with Iris, Joe and Cisco. Caitlin wasn’t sure what Barry was feeling, but she was feeling a strange mix of nervousness and content.

It was just them now, everyone else too tired to stay any longer, with a half eaten box and a running dialogue coming from the TV.

“I still cannot believe you tripped me,” Barry mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What are you talking about?” Caitlin said as she opened the pizza box.

Barry put his elbows on the counter and his hands beneath his chin. “It was you. I know it.”

Caitlin’s annoyance was starting to show. “I never tripped you.”

Barry nodded his head like an enthusiastic preschooler. “Yeah you did. How else did I fall for you?”

Caitlin gently smacked him before placing a kiss on his cheek. “Jeez, I didn’t know I was moving in with a dork.”

“Well,” Barry started saying before running to the couch and pulling off the cushions. “You also moved in with a master fort builder.”

Caitlin playfully rolled her eyes at his antics before grabbing a blanket in the corner to throw at him.

Barry grabbed the blanket in midair and then directed his wounded puppy eyes to Caitlin. He placed his free hand over his heart. “How dareth my queen assault me so?” He flashed her a smile and got to work living up to his status of master fort builder.

Caitlin couldn’t contain her smile nor her raised eyebrow. “Your queen?” She surveyed his quick work of stacking cushions and pillows, and him finally using the thrown blanket as a canopy.

“Yeah. The queen of my fort,” he said as if annoyed that she didn’t know a common fact.

Watching Barry get excited about made Caitlin excited in other ways. That loveable carefree persona could always turn her head. She licked her lips and sauntered over to him. “Forts, huh? That does it for you?” She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

Barry seemed lost for a moment as he couldn’t take his eyes off her unbitten lip. A certain lip that she bit when she was nervous, or a lip he bit when she was on her way to becoming _very not nervous._

He coughed to clear his throat. “Oh. Um, yeah. Fort Worth prints about 60% of paper currency-,”

She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. His response was immediate and he made no move to deepen the kiss, just wanted to feel her lips on his for a moment.

“Note to self, talking about forts is how you get the ladies,” he mumbled.

She laughed. “Knowledge is sexy, Mr. Allen.”

He nipped at her lip and then pulled back. “I think you’re rather sexy, Dr. Snow.”

Caitlin felt a slight blush rise in her cheeks and tried to damped her reaction. “Do you now, my king?”

His eyebrows raised. “‘My king’?”

Caitlin nodded enthusiastically. “Mhm. Did you really think I was going to rule in that fort without you?”

He let out a small laugh that settled into a smile. “Well I was hoping for a more formal request for my hand in marriage.”

Caitlin giggled. “One step at a time, your highness, let’s focus on running our castle for now.”

Barry and Caitlin surveyed their apartment together. Empty boxes in one corner, empty picture frames leaning against one wall, plates and silverware they’d purchased the week before on the counter. The living room looked like it had been invaded by children with the fort in front of them and the pizza box on the floor.

It was the first day of really going through with all their big talk about commitment. Moving in was them proving that it wasn’t all big talk and that there wasn’t anyone else the two of them would rather be with.

The next day Barry started thinking about getting his queen a certain ring.


	2. We Lost The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Caitlin play a game while a larger game is really going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one shots in this collection here are indeed part of the Freeze Me 'verse, they're just the fluffy bits that add a little more backstory
> 
> For those of you who follow me on Tumblr, you know that I've had to take a mental health break from writing due to my bipolar disorder getting progressively worse and not in the fun way, in the depressive way. I've started writing again and the newest Flashfrost episode has inspired me to get back into the swing of things.
> 
> So here is the first bit of Snowbarry/Flashfrost I've posted in almost 2 months. I hope it's up to my usual standards

_October 3rd, 2013_

Her heart was racing, her fingers were moving as fast as they can. Her Lego Luke Skywalker player fired at the Lego stormtroopers, barely dodging a red light beam. She only had a few hearts left and had to make it until the next level.

“Draw their fire and I’ll shoot them,” Barry said, his Lego Han Solo already taking out two of them.

“Aw! Thanks babes.” She leaned over to give him a quick peck, which he anticipated and instead of his cheek she got him on his mouth.

They make it to the control room of the Lego Death Star with their droids trailing them. No stormtroopers were in the room, at least not yet.

“I’m surprised Cisco couldn’t make it,” she commented. Barry shot her a nervous glance which she caught out of the corner of her eye.

“Yeah. Me too...” his voice was a little wobbly, and she was instantly suspicious.

Caitlin was surprised that Cisco had cited unexpected overtime at STAR Labs for the particle accelerator for his sudden cancellation of their Saturday video game night. It was really unlike him to cancel and Caitlin had thought that Cisco’s team were making great strides in their sector. Maybe there was a sudden complication?

If it were anyone but Cisco, she would believe that he cancelled to avoid being a third wheel. But unlike most couples and their one friend, there wasn’t much third wheeling going on between them. When it was Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry it was just three best friends hanging out. Only when Cisco had left did Barry and Caitlin turn back into a couple.

So she knew something was up.

“Did you and Cisco get into a fight?” she asked. It was the only thing she could think of, even though it was highly unlikely.

“Of course not. Cisco and I are great.” Barry’s Han Solo player shot at seats to get extra lego pieces which Caitlin happily usurped.

She breathed out in relief, not sensing any lies. Good, she hated it when her boys fought. “OK, I just wanted to make sure everything was good in your relationship.”

“Yeah, my relationship with Cisco is great, _awesome_.” She could hear him swallow. “Speaking of relationships…”

On the screen Barry’s Han Solo had stopped moving, and Caitlin’s eyebrows furrowed. A couple of Lego stormtroopers had entered the room and started firing.

“Want to take ours to the next level?” As much as she loved him, he wasn’t reacting as quickly as she’d like. She could see him fiddle with with his pants. It wasn’t too warm in the apartment, was it?

“Well if we stop playing, I don’t see how we can,” she said, taking out a stormtrooper and waiting for Barry to jump in.

His voice had a wispy quality to it. “Actually I was hoping we could both stop playing…..and just win the game.” From the corner of her eye she saw him put down his controller.

She glanced over at him. “What are you…?”

Caitlin stopped and took in a harsh breath. Her controller slipped from her hands and fell to the floor, but she hardly noticed nor cared.

His eyes were unnaturally still as he took in her face. In between his two fingers was a gold band with a square cut amber gem.

“Barry…?”

“What do you say, Caitlin? Be my Player One?” He squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. “Oh wow that was lame.” Caitlin still didn’t say anything. “I had something better planned I swear.”

She giggled.

“Cait?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yes,” she whispered.

He didn’t take his eyes off of her and his jaw dropped. “You’re being serious, right?”

She laughed. “Yes!”

“Good.” He shook himself out of his shock. A bright grin erupted from his face. “Good!” His eyes got shiny as moisture built up.

He grabbed her left left and held it gently in his. The combination of shaking hands between them made it hard for Barry to finally get the ring on her finger.

“Oh my gosh,” she mumbled, her vision blurring.

“You’re telling me.” She cupped his face and brought him towards her for a kiss. A tender peck turned into an energy filled kiss when neither pulled away. Caitlin’s hand moving down to his neck where the warmth of her skin brought a surge of excitement between the two of them. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and felt the strands in between his fingers. He kept them there even after he pulled away.

The lack of air made Caitlin gasp and she wiped the wetness under her eye to avoid smearing her mascara. But she couldn’t ignore her hand as she completed her task.

“Please tell me you didn’t spend a lot of money on this,” she whispered anxiously as she studied her new accessory. It wasn’t shiny, but it looked like it was worth more than her last few haircuts combined.

“Cait, I’m not made of money. It was my mom’s.”

She stopped breathing altogether.

He placed his hand over her left hand. “It’s OK, no one was using it and she would’ve wanted me to give it to someone special.”

She blushed and tried to bury her sudden anxiety. “Am I someone special?”

He grinned back, his nerves starting to fade away. “Don't know yet.”

She hit him with the pillow as a giggle escaped her. “Meanie!”

“Hey! Hey!” He grabbed the pillow from her. “Stop attacking. You're the special-est of the special people.” His expression sobered up, but his joy remained. “I want you to be special with me for the rest of our lives.”

Caitlin Snow, who was sure she would never get anything like this, anyone like Barry, felt could just tell that her eyes were getting shiny again.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too.” He smiled and the emotion was starting to feel like too much. If she took on all this intense joy at once she might explode. She wanted it all to last as long as it could.

She looked back at the TV screen. “Darn.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Well, actually…..you couldn’t have waited until I saved the game, huh?” she asked with a smirk, looking at their characters on the screen that has been blasted into little Lego bits.

He flinched. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry. It’s just if I didn’t do it then I wouldn’t have done it all and you looked really good in this light-,”

She cut him off with a kiss. “Barry,” she said while picking up her controller and becoming all too aware of the weight of her newly bestowed ring. “It doesn’t matter, I would love to go around again with you.”

He followed her lead and picked up his. “We can go around as many times as you want.”

 

_December 16th, 2013_

For the first time ever, Caitlin saw Barry Allen not move. In his sleep his legs would kick, he would mumble, he would turn over, and his fingers would twitch. When he was awake he was always going somewhere, doing something, talking, listening with an enraptured look on his face. He was always a burst of energy. That’s what always drew her to him, his energy would always bring her to life, help her loosen up and make her _move_ with him.

Caitlin wasn’t moving anymore either. She was still vigilant of the door, knowing that someone would come in any moment, but besides the occasional flicker of her eyes, she was motionless too.

She just couldn’t help herself. As soon as she got the phone call she had hurried to Central City General, hood up and head down the whole way. She couldn’t think about the broken glass, couldn’t think about the conversation with Wells or waking up in a body bag. All she could think of was being asked to forever be someone’s Player One.

Her auburn hair was streaked with white, her eyes would shift from white to brown, she couldn’t play video games with him anymore. Not ever again.

“Game over,” she mumbled.


End file.
